In order to check components for third-generation mobile radio systems, it is necessary to determine power levels of individual code channels of which the whole signal is composed. In order to implement an evaluation of the measured power levels of the individual code channels, the respective power levels of the code channels are represented graphically.
For this purpose, it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,340 B1 to represent the individual power levels of the code channels in the form of a bar. The individual code channels are plotted in the direction of the X axis such that the code channels associated respectively with one code class are disposed situated one next to the other. The length of the bars represented for each code channel in the Y direction thereby indicates the measured power level of the respective code channel. The association of the individual code channels with one code class, i.e. with a specific spreading factor (SF), is achieved in the proposed representation in that, corresponding to the lower spreading factor of the lower code class, the representation of the assigned bars for the respectively corresponding code channel of the lower code class is wider.
In the evaluation of signals with orthogonal transmit diversity, the problem exists that the power levels of the individual code channels and their distribution to the antennae used are thus not detectable. In particular, it is not provided to represent those code channels, which are associated with an active antenna of an actually active code channel, en masse.
The disadvantage is produced therefrom that, for an antenna with orthogonal transmit diversity (transmission via a plurality of antennae with a code which is orthogonal for the antennae), only a part of the power levels of code channels which are actually relevant for an active code channel is represented.